Where I Belong
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: What if Rocky had taken up the opportunity and flew to New York to become a model? And what happens after 4 years when she comes back to Chicago? How have things changed? How have the people changed? How has a certain person changed? Will old feelings be revealed? Rocky/Deuce Ty/CeCe/Gunther. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me last night. I've been wanting to write a Shake it Up! story since forever but didn't know what to write! :) Hope you enjoy. And review please! They always give me motivation!**

* * *

"AH! Are you serious? OMG no way!"

That shout didn't belong to just anyone. Oh no sire! That was the shout of the one and only CeCe Jones. A shout coated with loads of excitement.

Rocky nodded from the other side of the screen happily. "Yes! I am so serious." she giggled. Her friend tried to contain any more loud outbursts from coming out but she failed. Miserably.

"AAHHH! I'm so excited. I've missed you so much, Rocky!" CeCe exclaimed with a sigh and clapped her hands excitedly making the bracelets on her wrists form a ringing noise.

It has been four years since Rocky has last been in Chicago. Ever since she was offered the opportunity to be a model she's been in New York City living it up as a model. It has been a great ride but it was time for her to go back home. She decided to take a break off of modeling to catch up with her family and friends. At least for a month...or longer.

"I know I miss you too!" Rocky said with a grin. "Hey listen I got to go. I'll text you." she said with a wink. CeCe nodded "You better!" she said with a wink of her own before both girls signed out.

Rocky's heart was beating fast from the excitement that she couldn't stop pacing around her small apartment. "I'm coming back home. Wow." she mumbled to herself and ran a hand through her long brown locks.

She walked over to her large window where she had an amazing view of the Statue of Liberty and sighed. She leaned against the window, watching as the sun began to set behind the clear blue water. It was truly amazing living here. She really loved it, though it seem that she never felt at home.

She couldn't believe that the last time she was in Chicago she was only 13. And now she stood here a tall, beautiful woman of 17 years of age...almost an adult.

Wow.

She really did miss Chicago. She missed everyone. Ty, CeCe, Flynn, and yes, even Gunther and Tinka!

She chuckled. And Deuce, of course she missed him. She missed him like crazy! Once in a while she would receive a call from him and they would spend their time talking on the phone for hours. But that ended about 2 months ago. She hadn't heard from him since.

She shrugged it off. But for some reason the thought was still in the back of her head.

She shook her head. 'Whatever,' she thought. She walked to her closet and finished her luggage of clothes.

She looked around her apartment and grinned. "I'm coming home!"

* * *

_One Week Later_

The plane landed at exactly six o'clock on the dot no second later. CeCe waited impatiently. Her best friend was on that plane and if she didn't see her soon she would flip!

She's been waiting four whole stinkin' years to see her best friend again and this...this whole WAITING thing, was not working. She groaned fidgeting with her t-shirt. "How long does it take for a simple stinking plane to land!" she mumbled in annoyance.

She heard a snicker from beside her and rolled her eyes. "Ty, shut up! You know I'm horrible with patience!" she told her mocking boyfriend.

Ty just shook his head. "Yeah I know that. But come on girl, chill. She'll be here soon." he reassured her.

And as if fate was on his side today the next thing he heard was a high pitched squeak from beside him. "ROCKY!" CeCe exclaimed as she rushed up to her friend who was carrying her luggage, tackling her her down with a massive bear hug.

"Can't. Breathe!" Rocky choked out from underneath CeCe.

CeCe laughed "Oops sorry!" she said quickly before standing up and helping her friend up. They stared at each other with huge grins before giving each other another tight hug.

"I missed you!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

They began to examine each other. Rocky's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh CeCe! You've finally grown! Your no longer my little leprechaun!" Rocky exclaimed with a pout. CeCe rolled her eyes "Hey! I was NEVER a leprechaun!" she defended herself. "I'm not even Irish!" she joked.

"And you! Look at you, you look gorgeous my friend!" CeCe complimented. "Ty you better watch out with this one." CeCe called out over to her boyfriend pointing to Rocky. "You better get your over-protective bro side back! Because all the boys be staring at my sister." she giggled making Rocky blush.

"Oh hush!" she laughed.

Ty watched their small interaction and grinned before walking up to his sister. "Yo Lil' sis come give your big bro a hug." he said with a chuckle as he pulled her in for a hug. They embraced before pulling away and smiling. "And yeah CeCe you are right about this one." He smirked.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? ! I'm ALWAYS right!" Ty and Rocky laughed at this making CeCe pout. "You guys are just cruel!" she told them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So I hear you and my bff are dating now?" she raised an eyebrow accusingly at her brother. He chuckled nervously. "He-he about that." Rocky rolled her eyes. "We will speak about this later. But right now I need HELP." she said with a wink before pointing to her luggage.

Ty sighed in mock relief and annoyance before helping her out.

"Hey how about we head to Crusty's I'm starved!" CeCe said from behind them when they started walking out of the airport.

CeCe knew of a certain who was desperate to see Miss Rocky Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for the ones who reviewed my first chapter! :) Please enjoy chapter 2. Review and tell me how you like it so far and if you have any ideas I could add to make the story unfold better. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ty and Rocky ended up agreeing with CeCe about starvation. And that's how they found themselves walking through the doors of Crusty's and down the wooden steps. Rocky took in a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scent. Another thing she missed dearly—the sense of familiarity.

Her eyes then widen, her throat mustering out a small "Wow." As she examine the place. The place may have smelled the same but the surroundings had changed. The walls were a different color, the tables were arranged different… _after four years things were bound to change, _she told herself.

They sat down at a vacant booth and waited to be served.

"This place has definitely changed since I've last been here." She told her brother and friend. CeCe and Ty both nodded. "Oh yeah! They changed it about a year ago though. It's still hard getting used to it." CeCe said with a smile as she stood up.

"Hey where're you going?" Rocky asked as she eyed her friend in confusion. CeCe grinned "Be right back!" she exclaimed before heading her way to the back of the restaurant where she found Deuce's uncle making pizzas.

"Hey Frank!" she greeted casually. "Where's Deuce?" she asked him cutting straight to the chase. Frank just chuckled. "He just left, sweetheart. Said something about meeting someone today?" he shrugged.

CeCe face-palmed herself "Are you kidding me?" she groaned. "What's wrong kiddo?" he asked as he moved to put the pizza in the oven.

She shook her head "Oh nothing. Rocky's back though!" she said with a smile. He grinned. "Huh, that's great! I'll go greet her." He said before walking over to their booth. CeCe stayed behind and pulled out her phone.

With her black colored nails she dialed her friend's number and after the second ring he picked up.

_"What's up CeCe?"_ Deuce Martinez's voice came from the other line.

"Don't 'what's up' me! Where are you? !" she scolded him, tapping her foot in anxiousness.

_"What do you mean?"_ he asked clearly confused. _"Where am I supposed to be?"_

"Here! At Crusty's you idiot!"

_"Why would I need to be there? My shift just ended!" _

She rolled her eyes. Was this boy seriously that dense? Ugh. "Because Rocky is here! And you're suppose to be here!" she exclaimed, trying her best not to scream at her Latino friend.

The other line went silent for a moment and she wondered what was going on through his head. _"R-right, Rocky's back."_ His voice came out. But this time not as sure.

She raised an eyebrow.

She remembered about two months ago when she had spoken with Deuce. They had somehow begun to talk about Rocky and just like now he had frozen up. She had immediately suspected that he had a thing for her. And now this had just proven it.

She suddenly chuckled. "Someone's in _LOVE_!" she whispered/shouted with a smirk coating her lips.

He cleared his throat. _"I got to go CeCe."_ he said before hanging up.

"Darn you Deuce Martinez." She muttered before walking out to meet her best friend and boyfriend.

"CeCe where were you?" Rocky asked when her friend took a seat next to her. "Had to take care of some unfinished business was all." She told her friend with a light sigh.

Rocky nodded before shrugging and going back to ordering her meal.

* * *

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"I GOT IT MOM!"

Flynn flew the door open and grinned when he saw who was standing there. "Rocky!" he exclaimed before giving her a welcoming hug. Rocky giggled and hugged him back.

"Wow Flynn you've grown too! O my gosh, how old are you now? 15? 16?" she asked surprised at how much Flynn had changed.

Flynn just chuckled. "Fourteen." He told her before letting them all in. "Sup Ty. CeCe." He nodded.

CeCe rolled her eyes. "How come Rocky gets a hug but I don't?"

"Because I like Rocky. But you? Eh." He shrugged before heading to the kitchen.

"Well aren't you just _sweet_." CeCe rolled her eyes once again. She turned to Rocky "Come on I'll help you with your things." She said before beginning to help Rocky with her luggage as Ty went to take a phone call.

* * *

_CeCe's Room _

"Wow CeCe your room is actually clean!" she chuckled as she put the last of her bags on the floor near the closet. "Yeah, I was in a cleaning mood. Though that will never happen again…. Way too much work." She sighed and wiped off the imaginary sweat from her forehead.

Rocky laughed before plopping down on CeCe's bed. "Ugh. I'm so tired." Rocky told her as she closed her eyes.

"Oh no, no, no! You are not sleeping! We are going to go PARTY! Because my best friend is back!" she grinned as she plopped down right beside her.

"Can't we do that tomorrow? I still have to go visit my parents."

"Well you can visit them. And _then_ we go partying!" she reasoned the way only she could.

"But—"

"No buts my friend! Just no." she shook her head.

"Ugh fiiiiiinnneee!" Rocky gave in. _I can never win with CeCe's. Curse her persuasiveness_, thought Rocky.

They stayed silent for a while before Rocky asked a question. "Hey how come I haven't seen, Deuce?" she asked quietly.

"Oh…he's around. He's um pretty busy…" CeCe told her friend. She honestly didn't know why Deuce hadn't shown his face yet… What was up with him?

"Oh."

Silence once again.

"But do not worry about him! I'm sure we'll see him later!" her friend tried cheering her up.

"Yeah, I guess." Rocky sighed.

CeCe stood up, dragging her friend up with her. "Come on! Let's go to the kitchen. I'm hungry!"

"But you just ate!" Rocky told her as she followed her friend out the door.

"So? I'm hungry again! This girl's got to eat!"

* * *

It was 8:30pm when Rocky left the Jones residence to visit her parents. She told CeCe she'd be back later to go out as a group to 'party'. She honestly didn't want to. But of course she agreed. Well she was persuaded.

She was walking along the street about to cross the street when she heard her name be called out. She turned her head and cocked her head to the side when she saw who had called out her name.

"Rocky!" the man said again as he caught up to her. He stood about 5'11 towering over her by 2 inches. He had dark hair and the most amazing brown eyes.

He seemed familiar but at the same time not. "Do I—?" she gasped. "Deuce? !" he smiled, nodding and she found herself tackling him in a hug.

He hugged her back unable to let a chuckle escape his throat. He had been walking around the area just letting his mind relax when he had seen her. She looked beautiful even more so than she did four years ago. It was now or never, he had told himself before he even realized that his voice let out a call, shouting her name.

She pulled away almost reluctantly and smiled. "I didn't think I would have seen you." She told him, looking _up_ to him. She couldn't believe it. He was finally taller than her. She couldn't _believe it_. It felt sort of weird…but in a good way.

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was really occupied." He mustered out.

She nodded a little disappointed with his answer but was nonetheless glad to finally see him again. _Really_ glad.


	3. What Just Happened?

**Thanks to:**

**Lovestorymaker99**

**Movie-musicaddict24**

**Guest **

**For reviewing my last chapter. This chapter will contain some Deuce/Rocky interaction so please enjoy and please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's been a week since she's been back and she's been loving every second of her stay. Everyday Cece and she would go off to the mall or drive around just for the fun of it. They would go to the beach (where guys would constantly stare at her and some even tried to flirt with her) and eat ice-cream, or go to Crusty's to eat pizza with Rocky always looking around to see if she could spot Deuce.

It was great.

It was Monday morning and she was looking around her old room for her pink work out shirt. After being here for a week and doing nothing but pigging out it was time for a little work out.

Well she is a model, and models _have_ to stay in shape.

She groaned softly to herself when she couldn't find the shirt and settled for a hot pink colored sports bra. "You'll have to do," she told the item.

She removed her white tank top and put on her sports bra before grabbing a pair of white work out shorts and her white sneakers with pink laces on them.

She headed to the bathroom and picked her hair up in a high pony-tail; her long curls cascading down her back. She smiled at her reflection before walking out of her room.

She met Ty who was devouring himself with a large pepperoni pizza with _extra_ cheese. She grimaced at the sight.

"Hey where you going?" he asked her once he realized she was looking straight at him.

She gestured to her attire and rolled her eyes "Isn't it obvious?"

"It's obvious that you need to go put on a shirt."

"Ty, I'm going to work out. This," she said pointing to her top "is a sports bra."

"Exactly. A sports _BRA_!"

He was such an over-protective bro now. Ever since she's been back he was always on her case about what she wore.

She just shot him a glare before chuckling to herself "Whatever, Ty."

He rolled his eyes before eating another slice of pizza.

"How can you eat that? Aren't you a dancer? You're supposed to be healthy!" she scolded him before heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"I AM healthy. This is part of my diet." He smirked. "You should have one yourself,"

"No thank you," she said before meeting him back in the living room.

"Speaking of dancing… Here," He said, handing her a spare key to his dance studio.

"Why are you giving me these?" she raised an eyebrow at him before slowly reaching for the keys, as if scared.

"Aren't you a dancer?"

"Was…" she mumbled softly. She hadn't danced since _Shake it Up! Chicago_. She didn't know why. Maybe because it didn't feel right dancing where she didn't belong. Or even the thought of dancing brought too many memories of Chicago, her home. She inwardly sighed.

"Well why don't you stop by and check out the place." He said with a wink. Yes, he owned his own dance studio. He studied to be a choreographer and was doing pretty well actually. He was also teaching kids and teens how to dance hip hop.

She nodded "Okay… thanks," she smiled before heading out the door.

* * *

Instead of heading for a jog like she intended on doing she ended up in front of the doors of the dance studio. She eyed it firmly as if debating whether to enter or not. She's never been inside. She only knew where it was because when she went out with Ty to eat Chinese food he had pointed it out.

He had asked her if she wanted to check it out but she declined—using the excuse that she was too hungry to wait any longer.

She took in a breath before unlocking the doors and entering.

She looked for the light switch and after almost tripping over something she found it and switched it on. She took an intake of breath and her eyes went wide in awe as she inspected the place. It looked so much like the dance studio she used to practice in.

It was beautiful.

It had the same wood floor, the same large mirrors, same huge radio player. She felt like she was in heaven. Or better yet, where she belonged.

She walked over to the radio player and plugged in her iPhone. She could hear the bass as it blasted through the speakers. _Boom, boom, boom!_ It felt like the room was vibrating. Just the way she liked it.

Her eyes shifted to her reflection in the large mirror. She bit her lower lip unsure of what step to take. Dancing felt was so familiar yet so foreign to her. 4 years with no dancing will do that to a person. Sure when she would go out with a couple of 'friends' she would dance, but this was different. She hadn't _seriously_ danced since she was last in Chicago.

She stretched her arms out and pulled on them wanting to feel flexible when she started. She did a split, stretching her legs out before standing back up and doing a few more movements.

When she was ready she took in a deep breath and stared at herself once more. "I can do this. How hard can dancing really be?" she chuckled. She knew it was hard.

She stood on the tips of her toes ad tried her best to twirl ending up flat on her butt. She blew on a stray piece of hair that landed on her face and tried once again. She ended with the same results. "Come on Rocky, you can do a simple turn. Let's go." She coached herself and tried again. And again. And finally she did it, it came out unsteady but she did it.

_Okay, that was good. But I can do better._

She did it again.

_One more time_

_Better._

_Take one step out; slide._

_One step back; twist_

_Left, right, right, left_

_One two three, one two three_

_And twist._

In no time she was feeling like her old self again. She was feeling the music. She felt as if the music was coursing through her body making her body move to its every command. She felt free.

It happened like this every morning when she would go out to work out. She would spend about 2 hours at the dance studio and then head out to jog.

It was day 3 of her personal training/coaching when things took a little twist.

She stared at herself once again in the huge mirror. She smiled a little before pressing play on her iPhone. A very Spanish flare-type of song began to play.

Today she was dressed in a black fitted tank top, the top stopping right under her bra; showing her some of her tone, tanned stomach, with a flowing knee length red skirt that started right over her belly button, and a pair of her flesh colored dancing heels. She was going to practice the dancing style of the tango.

She hadn't danced that since she was thirteen years old and decided today she wanted a challenge. She knew dancing the tango was easier and was meant for two people but she didn't care. She was going to do it anyways.

She took one step then two steps forward before bending her back and lifting her arms as if she had a partner. She twisted her hips watching as her skirt moved around her freely. She was about to make a turn was she tripped suddenly, a quick gasp escaped her lips and she caught herself before she landed face first.

She groaned a little and ran her fingers through her long curly hair. She tried again when she suddenly heard a voice.

"You do know that to do the tango you need a partner, right?"

She quickly turned her head to the sound of the voice "Deuce. Hey." She said a little freaked out. His voice had startled her. She took in a light breath before letting it out in order to calm her speeding heart.

He smiled at her a little before walking up to her "What are you doing here?" the thought escaped her lips making him chuckle.

"I sometimes come here and practice," he said before showing her his spare key "I see you do the same now."

She nodded before facing the mirror and getting into a dancing position "Yeah, since Monday." She chuckled quietly before twirling in her heels.

"So the tango?" he asked as he took off his sweater and began to stretch.

She blushed at what he wore. It wasn't anything inappropriate or anything it was just the fact that he was so fit. He wore a black muscle t-shirt with a pair of basketball shorts.

She bit her lip and turned her eyes away from him. She didn't want him to catch her staring.

But he did.

She turned off the radio before sighing "Yeah, I felt like doing something different." She told him. He nodded "How about I help you out?" he asked before pressing play on the iPhone.

"I didn't know you dance the tango. Or dance at all actually."

"There's a lot you don't know about me…" he said with a smirk. She let out a small chuckle escape her pink lips and said: "I think I know a lot about you…. I've known you for years." She reminded him.

He chuckled "Really? Okay let's test that out…" he said before taking her hand, making her face feel hot "Come on, dance with me." And with that he drew her close to his body before they were chest to chest.

Her eyes widen a little but didn't say anything as she let him take the lead.

At first she found it hard to relax, being this close to him made her heart beat even harder.

"You're tense. Try to relax and let the music consume your mind," he mumbled looking into her eyes, she quickly looked down and mustered an "Okay," before he spun her around and brought her close once more.

She let out a breath and slowly found herself relaxing as their bodies moved as one.

When the song was at its most powerful point he quickly said: "I'm going to pick you up now,"

Her eyes went wide "Wait, what?!" she didn't have time to retaliate before she was lifted off the ground and was spun around. She let out an inaudible shriek before she landed on her feet again. But she wasn't steady enough to stay planted so she began to fall back but Deuce quickly took a hold of her waist and pulled her close to him before she fell.

They were both panting and stayed looking at each other. He bit his lower lip as he saw how close their mouths were. So close that he barely had to lean in before their lips could touch. His heart pounded a little faster and a little harder and he suddenly felt the urge to just kiss her.

She was feeling the same way and didn't know what to do and before she knew it her lips brushed against his. Her eyes immediately closed when she felt his lips press on hers a little harder. Their lips began to slowly move in sync and she rested a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her wanting to be closer. Needing to be closer.

His hands went to her upper waist, his thumb caressing the uncovered flesh, bringing them hip to hip before the kiss became a little more passionate. Before he even thought about it his tongue flickered across her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave him.

But before he could enter, the song was changed to a loud, rock beat startling them both thus making them pull away. As they panted loudly, gaining their breathing, their eyes stayed looking at each other as reality tumbled back in.

She quickly, as if burnt, unwrapped herself from him, making him let go of her waist. She mumbled a quick "Sorry..." before turning away from him. She picked up her bag and took her iPod out of the radio player "I-I, uh, got to go." She stuttered pointing to the door, still catching her breath.

He didn't say anything; he _couldn't_ say anything so he just nodded a little

"Yeah, um, well, uh bye!" she mustered out before quickly walking out of there leaving him dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" he finally let out, only this time he was talking to himself.


	4. Denial ain't just a river in Egypt

**Many Thanks to:**

**Shakeitup77**

**Movie-musicaddict24**

**Serena**

**For reviewing the last chapter! You guys are awesome! :) The ones who added this story to their favorites and those who are following thanks a bunch! I hope to hear from you guys! If you have any suggestions please don't be shy to let me know in a review! **

**Okay now on with the story…**

**Chapter 4**

Ever since that kiss yesterday she hadn't been able to think straight. Yesterday she had walked back home after that and almost crossed the street while there was a truck headed her way. If it wasn't for that one man that pulled her back who knows what could have happened. Oh, she did, she would've been ran over is what! She never crossed the street without looking both ways, EVER!

"Hey I have the most PERFECT idea ever!" exclaimed her best friend Cece as the two girls sat by one of the tables at Starbuck's drinking their iced lattes.

It was around noon when the girls met up. Instead of heading to the dance studio like she had been doing she skipped it and just went out for the jog. Anytime she past the building her heart would leap. If she walked in there she was afraid she would see him again…

"Rocky! Earth to ROCKY BLUE!" hollered Cece, waving a hand in front of Rocky's face.

Rocky woke up from her thoughts startled "WHAT?" she asked surprised and moved her friend's hand away.

"You didn't reply back!"

"Oh, sorry Cece. What were you saying?"

Cece rolled her eyes in annoyance "I was saying that I have the most _perfect_ idea ever!" Rocky nodded "What is it, Cece?" Cece grinned "We should all go to the beach! You, me, Ty, Deuce, Tinka, and Günther! It would be so awesome!"

Günther and Tinka had actually become cool to hang around. They didn't annoy Cece like they used to and they were actually pretty good friends now. They cut down on their sparkles; well Tinka still wears some but Günther didn't anymore, saying that they looked rather gay. And honestly Cece couldn't help but agree and then laugh—she had been the one to help him throw away all his sparkly outfits and shop for new, stylish clothes.

So everyone going to the beach together would be awesome!

"The beach? All of us?" she questioned with a nervous laugh. Cece cocked an eyebrow "Yeeaaah…?"

"Is something wrong?" Cece asked her friend.

"Oh, what?! Of course not!" she scoffed.

Cece chuckled "Rocky, you do know that you are a HORRIBLE liar, right?"

"I am not!" she defended herself.

"Are too and you know you are! So what's the problem?"

Rocky shook her head "I told you nothing is the matter…"

_She's starting to sound like Deuce,_ Cece thought before a thought flickered in her mind.

"So this problem… does it involve Deuce?"

Rocky almost choked on her latte and began to cough before she settled down.

"It _IS_ about Deuce, isn't it?!" Cece exclaimed with a grin. "OMG what happened?! Tell me!"

"Yeah, thanks Cece for your concern of me almost DYING from choking!"

Cece just rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah. You lived! Now tell me what happened?!"

Rocky shook her head "N-nothing happened between me and Deuce. I haven't even seen him since the day I've been back."

"LIAR!"

"Cece, keep your voice down! People are starting to stare!" she whispered/shouted.

Cece raised an eyebrow "MY BEST FRIEND IS A LIAR! MY BEST FRIEND'S A LIAR!" she declared, purposely screaming. "MY BESTFRIEND IS A L—_MMPH_!"

Rocky covered her mouth and glared at her. "Cece, shut up."

Cece bit her hand making her pull back "OW! What are you a puppy?!"

"Yes. Now spill!"

Rocky ran a hand through her brown hair before sighing "Fine…"

Cece motioned for her to continue.

"Well, we sort of, kind of… _kissed_."

"What do you mean 'sort of, kind of' it's either you kissed or ya didn't!"

"Okay, okay we kissed!"

Cece mouth went wide "I knew it! I knew it!" she cheered.

"Knew what?"

"That you two are totally into each other!" she laughed.

Rocky shook her head "No, it was kind of a 'heat of the moment kiss' I don't think it meant anything…"

Cece rolled her eyes "All kisses mean something…"

"That's not true… I could kiss someone right now and have it mean nothing!"

Cece raised an eyebrow at the silent challenge "Want to prove that?"

If it took Cece away from the thought that Rocky and Deuce saw each other as more than friends, she'd do anything.

"How would I prove it to you?"

Cece then pointed to a guy who looked around eighteen with deep green eyes and wore a pair of dark rimmed glasses. He was rather handsome.

"Hey, you with the glasses!"

The guy looked up to Cece's voice then pointed to himself. "Yeah you come here."

She then looked at Rocky "Kiss him." She declared.

Rocky's mouth dropped and was about to decline but sighed in defeat "Fine. I will." With that she stood up; walking over to the guy and pressed her lips against his. It last about 5 seconds before she pulled away. She gave him a smile before walking back to Cece.

"There I kissed him and it meant nothing…"

Cece then smirked as she looked at the guy. He has a dazed look on his face and kept staring at Rocky. It wasn't everyday you get a surprise kiss from a beautiful model.

"Maybe not to you but to him it did." She laughed and then Rocky chuckled along with her.

"Come on…" the girls stood up and walked out of the place. Rocky glanced at the still dazed guy and gave him a wink before smirking and walking to Cece's car.

"So… Was he a good kisser?

* * *

The girls ended up laughing all the way until they reached Rocky's house. They continued to talk about the guy's face after Rocky had kissed him and the way Rocky had given him a flirty look before she left. It was hilarious.

Rocky opened the door to the apartment; giggles could still be heard from the girls. They walked in and spotted Ty and Deuce sitting on the couch playing video games. The sound of the girls' laugh must have disturbed them because Ty quickly pressed pause on the game.

"Deuce! Ty! Just the men I wanted to see!" Cece exclaimed with a grin and chuckled again as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips before giving Deuce a hug.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Ty asked.

Cece smirked and looked towards Rocky who was setting her shopping bags on the floor and giggled "Well… to prove a point I made Rocky kiss this totally _HOT_ dude… and she did it!" she declared before flopping down on the couch next to the boys.

"WHAT?!" the guys both said at the same time. That was the most shocking news they have ever heard about Rocky.

Rocky blushed a deep shade of red before settling herself down on the love seat and looked at the guys' shocked faces. She glanced at Deuce and thought she saw a hint of jealously on his face before she quickly looked away. She was going to pretend as if the kiss never happened. It would be better that way.

Cece nodded "I know! I was surprised she actually did it!"

Ty then looked at Cece "What do you mean '_Hot_ guy'?"

Cece just smirked "Don't worry, babe. I wasn't the one who said that…" she looked at Rocky "I'm repeating what she said. You know I love you."

"That's my girl." He said before putting his arm around her.

Rocky pretended to gag. "Ugh, too much lovey dovey-ness." Rocky groaned.

"Oh please you know you love it!" Cece teased before giving Ty a kiss on the cheek.

"Gross. I think I'm gonna up chuck on my lunch."

Deuce chuckled at that before standing up "Uh I think I'll be leaving now. And yeah guys…way too much PDA."

Ty chuckled "Alright, man. Catch ya later." He said nodding.

"Wait Deuce!" Cece said before standing up and grabbing his arm "Tomorrow we plan to go to the beach. Want to come?" she asked with hopefulness in her eyes.

He thought about it. If Rocky could act as if the kiss never happened than so could he… So it couldn't be awkward, right? He inwardly sighed. "Uh, yeah sure. Text me the deets." He said before saying one last goodbye before heading out.

Sure, he could act like nothing happened…it's not like it met anything to him, right. Of course not! It was like a heat of the moment kiss… those happen all the time in the movies!

But this wasn't a movie… this was his life. And he's never been more confused.

* * *

The two girls were sitting on the floor of Cece's room doing their nails.

"Hey did you call Tinka and Günther about tomorrow?" Rocky suddenly asked out of the blue.

Cece's eyes widen "Aw crap. I forgot!" she crawled over to her purse and _carefully_ pulled out her phone—not wanting to ruin her hot pink nails.

She dialed his phone number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello Baybeee!" Cece rolled her eyes but chuckled. He still did that sometimes but it was just to annoy her now.

"Hey Günther. So I was planning that we could all go to the beach tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Sure why not. It could be fun. I'll tell Tinka." And with a quick bye they hung up.

"He still does that?" Rocky laughed.

"Yeah… when he wants to annoy me…" she chuckled rolling her eyes once again before blowing on her nails.

"So tell me Rocky… Is he a good kisser?"

"Who? The guy with the green eyes?" she snorted.

Cece shook her head before smirking "No, silly. I mean Deuce!"

Rocky's smiling face vanished "Cece's I don't want to talk about that. Can't you just forget about it?"

"But why? You guys would be _SO CUTE_ together!"

Rocky rolled her eyes "I told you the kiss meant nothing! I even kissed a cute guy to prove it!"

Cece sighed "Whatever you say… but you know what they say denial ain't just a river in Utah!"

"That's in Egypt Cece!"

"Hey! You know I was never really good in math!"

* * *

**Poor Rocky and Deuce. Like Cece said 'Denial ain't just a river in Utah!' lol xD Please review my fellow readers! If I get at least five reviews I'll update the next chapter which will be about the beach ;) I wonder what will occur…. Hmmm. Well review and you will soon find out!**

**Peace out!**


	5. The Beach Part 1

**Big thanks to:**

**Movie-musicaddict24 – Thank you so much for reviewing and leaving me a suggestion. I will definitely look into that! Thank you so much :)**

**Girl (anonymous) thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Catluv (anonymous) - thank you! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Izzy (anonymous) - Thank you for your review and yeah Ty normally is a player…but who knows what will happen in this story! Haha. But I'm glad you still enjoyed it ;)**

**TheNewArtist - Haha I'm so glad you liked the story and my title xD. Thank you so much!**

**AryGurrrl – Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**So I'm really happy right now. I got six reviews for my last chapter and so many new followers and favorites! Thank you all so much. I'm sorry it took a while to update I was really busy this weekend but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's my longest one by the way! Once again I'm asking for more than 5 reviews. And if I get at least ten that's even better. Please never feel that it's silly reviewing. Every review I get leaves a smile on my face it doesn't even matter how short it is. Just knowing that you guys like this story and care about it enough to review is great! It makes me feel and reassure myself that I'm not just wasting my time on this. Thank you. **

**Please enjoy Part 1 of The Beach**

**Chapter 5**

"RISE AND SHINE sleeping beauty!"

CeCe began jumping on her bed trying to wake up her best friend. _Was she always such a deep sleeper?_

After some time of jumping and no reaction from her friend she got close to her ear and shouted:

"ROCKY!"

"AHHH!"

Rocky woke up with a surprised scream. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. _Why was her best friend so freaking loud?_ She rubbed her left ear. "I think you have finally left me deaf!" groaned Rocky before sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes.

"Good you're awake!"

Rocky rolled her eyes and watched as CeCe looked around in her closet.

"Why the heck did you wake me up at…" she looked at the alarm clock that was next to the bed. "…7 in the morning? I could've slept for a few more hours before the beach ya know!"

"Oh stop your whining! We are going shopping because I need a new bathing suit, duh!"

Of course

"Are you kidding me?! We could've done that yesterday!"

CeCe rolled her eyes "Well I forgot! So go get ready!"

"Ugh!" And with one more groaned escaping her lips she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

She looked at her reflection and sighed. She looked tired. Very tired. Curse her best friend and her abnormal energy.

She had the weirdest dream last night. It involved Deuce. Why did that not surprise her? It was kind of like a flashback of what happened a few days ago. Yes, the kiss. She closed her eyes as she thought back to her dream. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought but then caught herself.

_No! Remember that you forgot about the kiss! It never happened…that's what you tell yourself._

"It never happened…" she sighed before splashing cold water on her face and brushing her teeth.

Once she was done she took out her makeup bag and applied some foundation and light blush. She didn't feel like putting on eye shadow so she skipped it and put on some mascara. When she was satisfied in how she looked she applied clear gloss on her perfectly plump lips and walked out of the room.

"I like your face." commented her best friend with a smirk. Rocky chuckled: "I like your face too." She said and stuck her tongue out at her friend. CeCe giggled before heading to the bathroom.

Rocky looked through her clothes that were in a bag and pulled out a pair of dark blue skin-tight jeans with small green polka dots on them and a white off the shoulder top. She pulled out her green flats and let her hair loose from her long braid. Her hair fell down her back in almost perfect beach waves. She looked at herself in CeCe's long mirror and smiled in content.

"Okay…I look pretty good."

CeCe then came out wearing a green skirt with a navy blue off the shoulder top tucked in the skirt.

"We seem to be matching…" she commented with a grin. "Just like old times…" she smirked making Rocky laugh at the memory.

When they were like 6 or 7 of age their moms would dress them alike. They had the same skirts and dresses and whenever they went out together they would end up wearing the same thing or the same colors.

"Just like old times…" Rocky smiled before grabbing her purse. "Okay let's go before all the cute bathing suits are taken." She smirked and both girls headed out.

"Wait we need to eat something!" called out CeCe.

"We'll eat somewhere. Let's go!" she said and grabbed CeCe's arm and pulling her out the house.

"Wait my keys!"

* * *

It was nine o'clock when CeCe finally found something cute. It was a two piece bathing suit and it was from _Hollister_ so she immediately fell in love with it.

The bathing suit was red—_matching perfectly with her hair color_ was what she said when she saw it—with the top part covered in white polka dots. It was _very_ cute.

"We should've come here first!" Rocky mentioned once CeCe finished paying. Her friend CeCe, was horrible when it came to picking out clothes… she was so _picky_. It was already nine and they had been shopping for two hours for a bathing suit. A _bathing suit_! Two hours! They hadn't even eaten.

"Let's go eat before I die." Rocky said before they arrived to the car.

"Okay!" CeCe cheered still eyeing her new bathing suit. _It was love!_ CeCe thought with a giggle.

* * *

"Doesn't that guy look familiar?"

It was 10:00am and they were just now sitting at IHOP. Yes, it did take them about thirty minutes to decide what to eat. If CeCe said McDonald's Rocky would say Denny's. If Rocky said Cracker Barrels CeCe would say Subways. So after about twenty minutes of back and forth arguing until either they gave up or there were no more restaurants to choose from they both settled for IHOP.

But when they got there, there was this huge waiting period—thirty minutes—making the girls groan and start arguing again.

But finally they calmed down once they were seated at a booth.

CeCe looked up to where Rocky was mentioning and couldn't help but smirk "Uh, I'm pretty sure that's the guy you kissed…"

Rocky eyes widened as she got a closer look "Oh my gosh it is!" she whispered/shouted. CeCe laughed "And look I think he has a girlfriend."

"Um CeCe, I don't think that's a girl…"

"Oh. Well it looks like he is…"

"Yeah she's a _dude_."

* * *

They arrived at CeCe apartment at eleven o'clock and CeCe raced into the bathroom saying that she was going to put on her bathing suit right away. She really did love it.

Rocky just laughed before heading to her apartment to get hers.

It was a two piece bathing suit. Its main color was black but it had orange, purple, pink, blue, and white island flowers on it. It was strapless, which she really liked. It was actually one of the bathing suits that she modeled. They let her keep it which was really amazing because it was her favorite piece.

She put it on and fixed her hair a little before grabbing her large sunglasses and beach hat. She put on some jean short shorts on and a black see through tank top and black beach sandals before heading over to CeCe's house.

When she got there CeCe was already ready, wearing her bathing suit with a white sarong tied around her waist. She had a straw hat on and was now applying lip gloss.

"We seriously look like we're about to enter a fashion show or something." Rocky smirked.

"Especially you…" CeCe commented with a smirk of her own. "If I didn't know any better I would've thought you'd be trying to impress someone…" she said with a wink.

Rocky rolled her eyes "Of course not!" she chuckled but couldn't fight off the light blush that coated her cheeks.

"Whatever you saaaayyy…" CeCe sang as she waltzed into the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door and when Rocky opened it Ty walked in "I am ready for the beach!" he said before plopping down on the couch.

Rocky chuckled before sitting next to her brother. "Yup me too. I need a tan."

"And a boyfriend!" CeCe called out before walking into the living room and sitting next to Ty.

"What no kiss?" Ty asked with a smirk. She just smiled "Nope, I'm trying to save Rocky from her misery."

"Well I'm not." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you CeCe…" Rocky laughed as she watched CeCe try to pry herself away from Ty playfully.

"Ty let go of me!" she screamed teasingly before he wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her down on his lap. "Nope, you're mine now." He said before looking back to Rocky. CeCe pouted and tried to get out of his embrace but that made him only tighten his grip on her. She ended up sighing in defeat before rolling her eyes.

Rocky giggled "Anyways… besides I do not need a boyfriend CeCe!" she told her friend, recalling what CeCe had said.

"Why not? If you don't have one then they can't annoy you like this." She said gesturing to Ty's arms around her.

"As great as that sounds…" she started sarcastically. "I don't need one…"

"You may not need one but you want one. I can see it in your eyes!" CeCe chuckled.

"I'm wearing sunglasses, CeCe. You can't see my eyes!"

"I don't know why you're wearing sunglasses. We're still inside." commented Ty making Rocky roll her eyes.

"It's for the look Ty…" CeCe said before hearing the door bell ring.

"Rocky get the door. I'm kind of stuck here…"

Rocky stood up and took off her sunglasses before going over and opening the door. Deuce stood there with a cooler on arm and a towel slung across his right shoulder

"Hello." She said softly with a small smile once again unable to stop the blush. He smiled back—making Rocky's heart skip a beat—before walking in and giving her an aloof "What's up?"

"Deuce! Glad you're here. Now help me!" CeCe called out, once again trying to get out of Ty's arms.

Deuce smirked at what he was witnessing and shook his head "I don't think I can help you." He chuckled.

"Why not?! You're strong! You've got the muscles to prove it. I mean look at those muscles! Help a sista' out!" Deuce smirked once again before pulling CeCe out of Ty's arms.

"Happy now?"

"Yes! You are my night in shining armor!" she exclaimed before giving him a hello hug. She stuck her tongue out at Ty watching as he playfully pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah keep up with that pout and no more kisses for you." She told him watching as he quickly put on his 'cool guy' look and cleared his throat. "Pft, what pout?"

Rocky laughed as she watched the interaction between the couple she walked over to Ty and sat beside him. "You are _so_ whipped." She told him with a smirk.

"I am not!"

"Sure you're not." sarcasm heavy in her words.

"Okay! We have food now for the beach. Deuce here saved us from starvation!" she said pointing to the cooler. Deuce chuckled sitting back on a seat. "Yeah there should be enough for everyone… I just hope this one over here doesn't devour it all." He said nodding towards Ty. CeCe and Rocky laughed and Ty just shrugged good-humoredly "Hey, this man's got to eat."

There was another knock on the door and Rocky pointed to CeCe "Your turn."

CeCe chuckled before opening the door.

"I am Günther!"

"And I'm Tinka…"

"And we are…. READY FOR THE BEACH, _BAYYBEEE_!"

* * *

The hot sand seeped in through her sandals as she walked along the sand. The sun was beating down hot and bright. She was glad for that because she would be able to get her tan on. She smiled before helping CeCe with her bag as she helped Deuce with the cooler.

Even though Deuce told her he had it, she still wanted to help which was odd for her.

_CeCe was never helpful willingly…_

But she laughed anyways at how they looked. Since Deuce was so much taller than CeCe the cooler was completely unbalanced making it harder to carry. Deuce finally huffed in annoyance and took the cooler from CeCe "I got this, Ce. But thanks for your unusual helpfulness." He chuckled, and for some reason Rocky really liked the way he laughed.

It sounded masculine and deep nothing like the Deuce she used to know.

They found a good spot to lay their things and Tinka quickly took out her towel and laid it on the sand. She had this huge grin on her face from the excitement of being at the beach. Rocky giggled at her grin before setting her beach chair on the sand and peeling off her tank top and shorts.

Tinka smirked before snorting "I thought you should know that you've caught the attention of a few guys…" she winked.

Rocky laughed and looked over to the guys both Günther and Deuce had their mouths agape before quickly looking away and clearing their throats as if nothing happened. Ty just glared at the two men.

She just shook her head with a smirk before lying on her chair. She watched as CeCe did the same and then Tinka. The three girls sighed in content.

Rocky slipped on her sunglasses. She felt the sun beating down on her body, the feeling was as if she was boiling but it felt good. CeCe handed her the tanning oil.

"Thanks…" she chuckled before applying some on herself.

"So this is what girls do at the beach?" Ty asked analyzing the three girls. Rocky lowered her sunglasses a little to her nose and looked at her brother before nodding "Yeah pretty much,"

"Well that's boring. Us _men_ are going to the water since you know that's what _men_ do… not _tan_." He then looked over to the guys "Günther! What are you doing?! We don't tan!" he scolded Günther who was enjoying the hot sun.

He grabbed Günther and pulled him to his feet. Rocky and the girls snorted. "Uh huh go have fun." She smirked before putting her sunglasses to her eyes once again.

Günther and Ty starting arguing and Deuce had to break them up.

"Okay! Okay! Break it up you two. You're acting like three year olds!"

Günther and Ty looked at each other before looking at Deuce then back to each other.

"Grab him and dunk him." Ty said and before Deuce knew it Günther grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder before the guys started running towards the cold, blue water all the while Deuce shouting:

"PUT ME DOWN! WHAT THE HELL GUYS! THIS LOOKS SO HOMO!"

Rocky and the girls busted out laughing as they witnessed the scene. They sat up and continued to laugh.

"Poor Deuce…" Rocky chuckled.

"He kind of had it coming for him." CeCe shrugged.

"Oh yes he did." Tinka laughed.

They guys began a water fight and began tackling each other as if playing football.

Well, without the ball…

"So _mature_."

"Yeah I know, _now_ there acting like a bunch of three year olds."

"Well a bunch of _hot_ three year olds." CeCe smirked and Rocky and Tinka laughed.

"Yeah Deuce and Ty are hot, but I can't say anything about my brother." Tinka scrunched her nose.

"Well I can!" chirped out Rocky with a chuckle making Tinka giggle a little.

"And I can say they are all hot since _I'm_ not related to neither. Although I don't want to say too much about Deuce since he's already pretty much taken." CeCe smirked.

"By whom?" both Rocky and Tinka asked surprised. CeCe rolled her eyes "Well none other than Rocky Blue!" she said and winked at Rocky.

Her cheeks began to burn and she rolled her eyes pretending as if it didn't affect her in any way... because it didn't… right?

Tinka gasped "Really? You guys are dating?!"

"No!" Rocky almost screeched before cover her face with her hands. Well there goes her aloof façade.

"Oh she totally digs him." Tinka commented to CeCe and CeCe giggled before nodding excitedly.

"Oh heck yes! Look at her blush!"

"I'm NOT blushing!" she said blushing even more before covering her face with her hat.

"You little liar! Then why do you have that hat covering your face?" Tinka smirked.

She got her there.

"I-I'm not covering my face!" her voice came out muffled. "It's the sun… it's blinding me…" she lied awfully.

"That's why you wear sunglasses!"

"Whatever." She muttered.

"But I don't blame you that you like him. I mean look at him!"

"Sounds like little Miss Tinka has a little crush on our Latino friend."

Tinka shook her head "Trust me I don't but I will not deny that he's hot."

CeCe nodded "True."

They looked at Rocky who still had the hat covering her pretty face and CeCe snatched the hat away "Come on Rocky we all know you have a crush on him! Just admit it!"

"I do not have a crush on him!"

"Have a crush on whom?" the girls looked up and saw Deuce standing there still wearing his white now _soaked_ wet shirt.

"Oh sup Deuce. Just, you know. Girl talk." CeCe smirked before glancing to Rocky.

He just let out a chuckle before shaking his head.

"Why are you here and the guys are still there?" Rocky asked.

He looked at her for a moment before looking back to the guys "Well since they threw me in without a warning I have to let my shirt dry. By the way they're so getting it." He smirked.

"Just don't mess up Ty's face. It's too cute." CeCe chuckled and Tinka just shook her head.

"Maybe I'll spare his face just for you." He said with a wink before peeling off his shirt. Rocky's eyes widened as she let her eyes travel down his muscular body.

_Oh dear God. _

_He has a six pack! A freaking' six pack. _

_Oh my Gosh._

She was so thankful that she had sunglasses on. He left without another word rushing back to the guys.

Tinka nudged CeCe's shoulder and CeCe began laughing hysterically already seeing Rocky's surprised face.

"Okay even I admit that he's hot!" CeCe said laughing.

Rocky rolled her eyes at the girls after she calmed herself down a bit.

"Y-you guys sound like a bunch of giggling school girls. Or worse Justin Bieber fan girls. What are they called? Beliebers?" Rocky groaned.

"Sorry!" the girls said still laughing.

"It's just you should have seen your face!" CeCe commented, trying to hold in her laughter. She had to find a way to get these two together. They'd be an amazing couple! She could literally '_awww_' at the moment.

"W-what are you talking about? I didn't have a weird look on my face!" Rocky tried protesting before grabbing her hat from her friend's chair and putting it on her head.

"Yeah you did. It was pretty laughable. I can't believe he didn't notice you staring at him."

Rocky cleared her throat "I wasn't staring…" she mumbled.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Is it just me or are the girls laughing about us?" Ty asked suspiciously as he took a glance to the girls. The guys had taken a moment to cool off from there tackling session and just swim around.

The other two looked towards the girls and saw them looking towards them before looking back to each other and continue laughing and talking.

"Probably," Günther commented.

Deuce shrugged "What do you think they're talking about?"

"It's definitely about us…look at them. They're probably talking about how hot I am." Ty smirked before popping his imaginary collar.

Deuce snorted "As if…Rocky's there remember she'd probably be gagging if she heard them talking about how "hot" you are." He said using air quotes.

"Then they're talking about me." Günther smirked.

"Tinka's there though so sorry buddy." Ty laughed.

"That only leaves…me."

Ty look to the girls and back at Deuce "Yup they keep looking towards you… What do you think they're talking about?"

"Beats me," Deuce shrugged.

"Go find out then." Günther chirped in.

Deuce chuckled. How was he supposed to do that without being noticeable? "I don't want to seem like some nosy punk."

"True… Oh I know! Just pretend you letting your shirt out to dry!" Günther exclaimed as if it was the most brilliant idea ever.

Ty nodded "That sounds good! Now go!" he said pushing Deuce out of the water.

"Fine, fine. I'll be back."

Deuce ruffled his dark wet hair as he walked across the hot sand. He sighed. Why did he have to do this? He normally didn't like being nosy but for some reason this interested him… If they were really talking about him then why shouldn't he know?

"Come on Rocky we all know you have a crush on him! Just admit it!" he heard CeCe exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow and then heard:

"I do not have a crush on him!"

Have a crush on whom? He thought suspiciously… Could it be him? Could she really have a crush on him? But she said she didn't.

"Have a crush on whom?" he asked once he reached the girls. He knew he had surprised Rocky when she let out a small gasp. He chuckled inwardly.

"Oh sup Deuce." CeCe said and quickly shot Rocky a mischievous smile. "Just you know. Girl talk." She ended with her classic CeCe smirk.

He just let out a chuckle before shaking his head.

_Right, _just_ girl talk_

"Why are you here and the guys are still there?" Rocky asked. Good thing Günther came up with the "genius" idea or he would've begun to stutter.

He looked at her, staring at her face his eyes quickly traveling to her lips before looking back to the guys "Well since they threw me in without a warning I have to let my shirt dry. By the way they're so getting it." He smirked.

"Just don't mess up Ty's face. It's too cute." CeCe chuckled and he saw Tinka shake her head.

"Maybe I'll spare his face just for you." He said with a wink before removing his shirt and tossing it onto the cooler. He had seen Rocky bite her lip and since the sun was reflecting off her sunglasses he was able see her eyes staring at him, making him inwardly smirk.

Maybe she was attracted to him.

But he then shook off the thought before rushing back over to the guys.

"What are they talking about?!" Ty asked immediately once Deuce was close enough.

"Well from what I heard CeCe was asking Rocky to admit she had a crush on someone. Rocky denied. I asked who they were talking about but of course I got the 'oh nothing just girl talk' crap."

"Yeah they're definitely talking about us." Günther let out before smirking and looking back towards the girls.

It seemed Rocky was flustered and the girls were just teasing her…

"Hey." Ty said an idea forming in his mind. "Don't you think the girls seem a little too…dry?"

Deuce smirked coming out of his own thoughts before nodding his head. He like where this was going…

"Yeah they do, don't they?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it as much I as I loved writing it! And like I said before please don't feel like you shouldn't review or don't want to because really it only take less than thirty seconds of your time. **

**Saw this in another story and had to put it here:**

**R**ead

**E**verything

**V**ery fast

**I**n 10 minutes at most

**E**very single word

**W**hen you've done that…

**REVIEW!**


	6. The Beach Part 2

**Wow so I got amazing reviews in my last chapter! Nine reviews exact! Thank you all so much! You guys are incredible. I want to thank:**

**Shakeitup777**

**Supersexysmah**

**Izzy**

**Movie-musicaddict24**

**TheNewArtist**

**Mee**

**QueenCupcake101**

**LadiiLautner**

**For reviewing chapter 5! Because of all of you i reached more than 20 reviews so thank you :) Also thank you queenCupcake101 for your suggestion, I hope you like what I did… though this is only part 2 of The Beach. I think there will be three parts. So anyways enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 6**

Ty and Deuce both shared the same smirk and Günther just look confused. Ty smacked the back of Günter's head before saying: "Come on bro, get with the program!" and with that the two started arguing once again.

Deuce rolled his brown eyes and smacked both of their heads.

"Dude!" they both hollered angrily.

"Well you both need to chill out." Deuce shrugged before nudging both of the guys. "Come on."

"What are we going to do?"

Ty rolled his eyes at Günther before whispering his idea in his ear. His face finally changed to no longer confused but amused "Alright…sounds good."

They guys got out of the water and trotted over to the girls.

"What's up baybees?" Günther asked of course to annoy them first.

Rocky took off her sunglasses to get a better look at the guys. "What do you guys want?"

They shrugged before Ty said: "You girls look a little…wet." He smirked.

"What—" before she could question them, Ty picked up the closest girl to him, which was Tinka, and swung her over his shoulder before Deuce took a hold of Rocky bridal style and Günther got Cece.

"AHHHH!" All the girls yelled and before they knew it the guys were heading to the water at full speed.

Rocky felt the cold water hit her legs and she screamed again before Deuce let go of her and she almost fell but grabbed unto Deuce's shoulders. The cold water was over her belly button and she was half glad her hair didn't get wet. She glared daggers at Deuce while he just had this massive grin on his face.

"Deuce!" she scolded.

"Rocky!" he mimicked making her glare even harder before she groaned watching as his grin never faltered.

She then realized how closer their bodies were and pulled away from his grasp completely. He was a bit disappointed about that but didn't let it show.

"Why did you do that?!" she said still angry but there was a tint of playfulness in her voice. She picked up her long hair in a ponytail, not wanting her hair to get wet.

"Because it was fun! Though I think you left me deaf on one ear." He said rubbing his right ear.

"Good." She smirked before splashing him. "You deserved it."

"Hey keep splashing me and you can say bye-bye to that dry, pretty hair of yours." Deuce smirked.

Rocky faked a gasp before pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine." She muttered, watching as his smirked intensified. She glared at him and when he wasn't paying attention she pushed him and watched as he fell back and into the water.

She began to laugh and covered her hands with her mouth as she saw him sputter when he came back up.

"Oh you are so getting it!"

Her eyes widen and she tried to get away from him "No Deuce no!" she laughed/screamed and tried to run but remembered she was in the water and she muttered curses as she tried to get away from him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she started screaming as he picked her up before spinning her around in his arms and dropping her. The only good part to that was that she was able to pull him in with her.

Cece watched them from a distance and smirked "They so love each other." She told Günther who was still next to her.

He nodded "Uh huh… definitely." He eyed them as they began their own personal water fight.

Ty and Tinka swam over to them.

"What are you guys looking at?" Ty asked and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. Cece rolled her eyes at him and moved his arm away "Hey what was that for?"

She glared at him before crossing her arms and turning away from him. Ty scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably and looked to Tinka for help. She shrugged but had a knowing look on her face.

"What did I do?" he asked Cece. She didn't look back at him or say anything. He groaned in annoyance and watched as she swam away from him and out of the water.

Günther looked towards Cece and cocked an eyebrow "What's wrong with her?"

* * *

After some time Rocky and Deuce both got tired of their water fight and decided to go grab something from the cooler.

They both had smiles on their faces and Rocky pushed Deuce a little while walking, still feeling hyped up from their water fight.

"Thanks to you, I now have to let my hair dry." She scolded him playfully.

"Eh, you look better that why anyways." He smirked and watched as she blushed lightly.

"Oh shut up." She said with one last nudge before they made it to their area. He chuckled once more and sat on the sand as she sat on her beach chair.

"So let's see what we got here…fruits…sandwiches or cold pizza."

Rocky snorted at the last one "Um I think fruits are safer for me." She giggled before grabbing the bag of grapes and strawberries. He nodded with a chuckle "I think you're right on this one." He said stealing a grape from her.

"When am I wrong?" she smirked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he made a clicking noise with his tongue "Well there was that one at my party…and that other time at the at the museum, which by the way surprised us all, then that one time at—"

"Okay! Okay! I got it." She said before flicking a grape at him.

"Hey!" he said before catching the grape in his mouth. She laughed at that before throwing another one and he did the same thing.

"How do you do that? I can't even do that with popcorn!"

He leaned his back on her beach chair and shrugged "One of my very special talents I guess."

"Hmm interesting… What else are you good at?" she chuckled before leaning back on her chair.

"Hmm, I've been told that I'm an amazing kisser." He smirked and winked at her. She blushed before throwing another grape at him, though this time behind the head.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes.

"You know it's true." He sang playfully before grabbing a strawberry.

"I know no such thing!"

"Well want to find out?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

She didn't know how to react so she just stuck a grape in her mouth and shook her head, fighting off her blush. He chuckled; glad he could get that kind of reaction from her.

They stayed quiet for a while as they both continued with the fruit. Sometimes she would throw it at him and he would either eat it or throw it back. It kind of reminded her of their friendship when they were younger but it felt different.

"You know there was something else you were wrong about…"

She raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Me and Dina…when you said we were perfect for each other."

"What happened?"

He shrugged aloofly before eating the last grape "Eh, she cheated on me on my fifteenth birthday with some blond punk." He then chuckled "But then Cece had my back and Dina ended up with cake all over herself… I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. But now I laugh about it…"

"Well that sucks… I'm sorry." She smiled a little.

"Yeah well I don't really care about it at all actually. I've moved on…" he said with his wonderful smile that makes her automatically smile back no matter how hard she tries.

"Hey have you guys seen Cece?"

It was Ty's voice that broke their moment. Rocky felt both relieved and disappointed. She then thought back to his question and it raised curiosity in her. "No I haven't actually…why what happened?"

"I don't know all I know is that she's mad at me and I can't find her."

Rocky stood up, followed by Deuce, and she looked around. She ran a hand through her now dry hair before shrugging. "Maybe she's with those guys over there." She said pointing to a couple of people—mostly male—who were playing beach volleyball.

She could see Ty clench his fists and she sighed "I'll go look for her over there."

"I'll go with you." Deuce pitched it. She shrugged before the two of them began their walk over to the volleyball net.

She could see a red headed girl with a couple of other guys and she pointed at her. "I think that's Cece. Come on!" she said and they both walked up to her.

"Cece!" Rocky said once she was up to her. Cece turned around with a light frown on her face before she realized it was Rocky and smiled and waved. "Hey Rockstar!"

Rocky made it to her, with Deuce behind her, and took her friend's arm. "What are you doing here?"

Cece shrugged and smiled to the guys that were near her "I decided that I wanted to play volleyball and Sam here invited me." Rocky looked towards Sam and her jaw almost dropped as she saw how hot he was. Blond hair, blue eyes, perfect beach body. Dang.

Sam looked Cece's way when his name was mentioned and eyed Rocky up and down. "Sup, I'm Sam." He said with his hand extended. Rocky slowly shook his hand, coming out of her shock before saying "H-hi I'm Rocky."

He smiled, a brilliant smile "Pleasure meeting such a beautiful girl."

Rocky automatically blushed and Deuce clenched his jaw in annoyance. He eyed the guy with disgust and loathe before taking Rocky's arm "Come on, we found Cece let's go."

Rocky looked at Deuce for a moment before her eyes went back to Sam as he began to speak "Do you have to leave right away? If not, mind joining us for a little volleyball?"

"I-I, um, I don't think we have to leave now." She smiled, still awestruck with this man's attractiveness.

"Well how about you play with us? I'm sure your boyfriend would be okay with it."

She blushed before saying: "Uh, he's not my boyfriend and sure I'll play but I don't know how to."

Sam took her hand "Come on I'll show you." and guided her over to the volleyball net.

Deuce growled softly to himself, annoyed at how easily Rocky was swept away by this punk's charm. He clenched his fists as he watched the guy rest a hand on her shoulder and the other on her forearm.

He felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time….jealously. And he didn't like it.

* * *

**Oh Deuce xD I love jealous guys...anyways REVIEW and keep a look out for part 3 of The Beach ;)**


	7. The Beach Part 3

**So here is the Part 3 of The Beach. This is where the drama begins people so get ready! **

**Thanks to:**

**TheNewArtist**

**QueenCupcale101**

**Skakeitup777**

**LadiiLautner**

**Simpossible98**

**Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally**

**For reviewing my last chapter! You guys are incredible. :)**

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 7**

He stayed watching the two of them in annoyance. How was it possible that he almost had her a minute ago and now she's gone with this blondie? He felt his heart rumble in his chest and he tried his best to unclench his fists.

He hadn't felt this why since about 3 years ago when some blonde guy began flirting with Dina. He had gotten angry with the dude and never saw him until his 15th birthday party. It had been the same guy that flirted with Dina that ended up lip-locked with her.

So after that he never took a liking to blonde dudes, call him stereotypical he doesn't give a crap. One blonde took his girlfriend and he wasn't going to let this blonde take Rocky away from him… So did he really like Rocky? Well it seemed that way. He guessed he did.

CeCe stood next to him and smirked once looking down to his clenched hands. "Is someone a little…_jealous_?" Deuce's eyes widened "I am not jealous of that stupid blond headed punk."

She snorted "Uh, huh…" she rolled her eyes before looking back to Rocky and Sam. She watched as Sam had a hand on her waist as Rocky had her back on his chest.

"Okay, now hit it!" he exclaimed and Rocky did what she was told and the ball landed on the other side of the net. "Perfect." He said with his brilliant grin.

Rocky squealed in excitement and gave Sam a hug. "Okay so are you ready to play?" She saw Rocky nod and watched Sam call over his friends.

CeCe turned back to Deuce and saw him roll his eyes "Oh Deuce, just admit it. You are jealous."

"I am not." He said through almost clenched teeth. She just rolled her eyes at him before facing back to the game that had started. Rocky looked as if she had been playing for years… CeCe's eyes widened in shock "Who would've thought Rocky had flirting moves?" she questioned before laughing.

She then remembered when they were all thirteen and went to the beach. Rocky and she had played volleyball…and she remembered that Rocky played like a pro. She had told CeCe that her dad had showed her.

"Oh my gosh, that little liar!" CeCe exclaimed.

Deuce cocked an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

She looked at Deuce "She does know how to play volleyball!" she laughed before yelling out: "WHOO GO ROCKY!"

Deuce saw as Rocky looked back at them and shot CeCe a wink before going back to the game.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

CeCe laughed again "Deuce, Rocky it like a _pro_ at volleyball…she only said she didn't know how to play because the guy is h-o-t _HOT_!"

Well that one hurt. Maybe she really didn't like him the way he liked her.

"Oh…" it was all he could muster out. He then just rolled his eyes before sighing "I'm going back over to the rest of the gang…want to come?" he couldn't just leave CeCe here; Ty would most likely have his head.

She shook her head "No." she said firmly.

He raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with you and Ty?" he said automatically knowing it was about Ty.

"Nothing…I'm just mad with him."

"Why?"

CeCe sighed. "It's nothing… I'm just being…" she trailed off, her mood easily shifting from loud to quiet.

He raised an eyebrow before wrapping an arm around her like any other best friend would do. "Want to walk a little bit?"

She nodded before looking down, her feelings quickly changing "Yeah."

The two left to walk around the beach while Rocky continued to play.

* * *

"We won!" Rocky exclaimed with an excited grin.

Sam gave her a high five "I know; you were awesome… You learn fast though." He smirked.

She gave him a nervous laugh "What can I say…I'm a fast learner!"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "So anyways…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Maybe tomorrow?"

Rocky thought about his offer. She looked around for a moment, seeing if she could spot CeCe or Deuce.

She spotted them walking. He had his wrapped around her shoulders and they were walking around the boardwalk. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her, which made her answer Sam's question.

"Sure I would _love_ to."

He smiled "Great…how about we meet at Crusty's tomorrow at 7?"

She nodded "Perfect!" she smiled once more before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you at seven." And with a wink and a wave she walked away leaving Sam with a smirk, giving one of his best friend's a fist pump.

"Dang bro. She's hot." His friend commented.

"Hell yeah she is…"

* * *

She made it up to her brother, Tinka, and Günther and noticed Ty flirting with some brunette chick. Rocky raised an eyebrow before slapping the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ty asked annoyed as he clutched the back of his head and eyed his sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with the same annoyance in her voice. She saw the girl roll her eyes and walk away.

"Wait Monica!" Ty called out but it was too late, she was gone.

She slapped his arm "What is wrong with you? Did you forget you had a girlfriend?"

Reality seemed to have hit him and his eyes suddenly widened "Oh crap. Forget that ever happened!" he told his sister nervously.

She shook her head "You're unbelievable." Her voice was covered with disgust and with a roll of her eyes she turned around and sat back down on her beach chair.

"Where's CeCe anyways?"

"Somewhere with Deuce." She said with a tint of jealousy in her voice.

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline "What?! Where?!"

"You don't care anyways… you were to busy getting it on with Monica!"

"I didn't even kiss her!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

* * *

"So that's why you're mad at him?" Deuce asked CeCe. They were sitting at a small table set for two outside on the boardwalk.

CeCe nodded her head "Yeah, ridiculous right?"

He shook his head "Nah I understand…but you shouldn't feel insecure. I mean you're a great girl and you're pretty. If he left you for someone else then he's just stupid."

She had told him everything that has been happening with her and Ty. Of how whenever Ty and she would go out somewhere she would see his eyes wander to every pretty face that was around. Sometimes he would even forget to acknowledge her if he was too caught up. She had let it slide many times before but after today when he had picked up Tinka instead of her she lost it. She couldn't take it anymore.

She smiled a little "Thanks Deuce… You really know how to cheer up a girl." she chuckled quietly before leaning back on her seat. Maybe she just needed to talk to Ty.

He nodded "No problem. What are friends for?"

"True…so tell me. What's the story between you and Rocky? And don't you lie to me! I know you like her." She watched as his cheeks turned a shade of pink making her inwardly giggle.

"I-I…um." He sighed "Yeah I guess I do like her…a lot actually. But I know she doesn't feel the same."

"But she kissed you back didn't she?"

His eyes widened "What are you talking about? What kiss?"

CeCe rolled her eyes "Oh, I know about the kiss. I know everything! MUAHAHAHA!" she faked her best evil laugh, hers resembling one of Flynn's immensely.

Deuce eyed her strangely before going back to the matter "She told you?!"

She nodded "Yup. I think she's totally into you…even if she won't admit it."

"You think?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Oh yeah,"

* * *

They made it back to the beach where their friends were and noticed Ty and Rocky in a vivid argument.

"What's going on here?" CeCe exclaimed stopping the two of them before Rocky ripped off her brother's head.

She saw Ty's face turn pale and he eyed Rocky with a glare as if saying 'Don't you dare!' CeCe raised an eyebrow at this. Rocky looked at CeCe and said: "Ty needs to talk to you."

CeCe glared at Ty a little before sighing and saying "Yeah I need to talk to him too."

And with that said, Rocky grabbed Ty and CeCe's wrists before pushing them away from everyone else so they could have a little privacy.

Rocky was furious with her brother. How could he do something like that?! Cheat on her best friend! What the hell was his problem? She felt like screaming. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and she felt like she was going to explode.

She saw Günther and Tinka talking to each other and Günther seemed a little mad. She looked for Deuce and saw that he was sitting on the cooler with a water bottle at hand. She decided to sit next to him.

He took a glance at her and noticed she was fuming. He rested a hand on hers to try to calm her down. "You need to relax…you look like you're ready to pounce on someone." He tried his best to give her a chuckle but the thought of her and the blond was still in his mind.

He pulled his hand away from a top of hers and sighed. Rocky noticed and felt a little disappointed that he moved his hand away. "Yeah I was ready to pounce on Ty just a moment ago." She told him truthfully.

He nodded before taking another gulp of his water. "Yeah the conversation between the two of them doesn't seem like it's going too well." He mentioned as he watched as CeCe began to use her hands franticly as to get to her point, but she had a furious look in her eyes.

Rocky sighed. Things could only get worse.

"So, you and CeCe?" she asked awkwardly, referring to their walk around the boardwalk. He nodded "Yeah…she needed someone to talk to. We were talking about her and Ty actually." He felt bad. He knew CeCe was hurting…and now she was talking to Ty and she seemed really upset. What if they were breaking up?

"Oh…" she muttered, looking down. Now she felt foolish. She didn't know why she felt jealous towards CeCe and Deuce they were only friends.

"YOU JERK!"

She heard CeCe exclaimed before she heard a slapping noise and saw CeCe walked back to them. She had tears in her eyes while saying "Can we go now?"

They didn't question what happened. They knew. They packed their things and once they were in the car… Well let's say, it was the worst ride ever.

Two words could describe the ride: Insanely awkward.

* * *

**So what do you think will happen next?**

**Will rocky go on the date with Sam?**

**Will Ty try to win CeCe back?**

**Or will she move on and find someone else?**

**Review please and prepare yourselves for chapter 8!**


	8. The Date

**So, um, I just want to take a moment here and say: THANK YOU. Because of you guys this story has 40 reviews ;) we are close to 50! So exciting. **

**Thanks to:**

**TheNewArtist**

**Izzy**

**Guest**

**Mee**

**Lauren1911**

**Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally**

**LadiiLautner**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Royallynot**

**Candymama**

**For reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome. :)**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 8**

It was Saturday morning and the two girls sat side by side on the couch, with Rocky flipping through the channels mindlessly. They were still in their pajamas and CeCe had her head rested on Rocky's shoulder. She had been crying all night and finally was able to calm down.

Rocky shut off the T.V since there was nothing to watch. She sighed before looking down to CeCe, "What are we suppose to do today?"

CeCe shrugged and took her head off Rocky's shoulder to look at her. "I don't know…" she sighed before she thought of something. "Hey, so what happened after the volleyball game with that dude?"

Rocky's stomach churned a little bit at the thought. It reminded her that she had a date with Sam tonight at 7. She had only said yes because she had been jealous…but did she really want to go? Maybe it could be good for her. She hasn't been on a date in a while anyways…

"Uh, well Sam asked me out."

CeCe's eyes widened "What did you say?"

Rocky shrugged "I said yes. I mean why not, right?"

CeCe groaned. She wasn't supposed to say yes! She liked Deuce. And that's what CeCe told him… Maybe he will never find out about it.

"Where is the date at?"

"…Crusty's." Rocky said a little nervously.

CeCe groaned even louder. "Why?!"

"What's the big problem? We're just getting pizza! It's not like we're getting married or something."

"Yeah first it'll start out like that. Then he'll ask you out again and you'll say yes! Then before you know it you'll both be hitched and be heading out to Vegas! And poor Deuce will be heartbroken forever!" she exclaimed rather loudly with anticipation in her voice.

Rocky opened her mouth to retaliate before she closed it and raised an eyebrow "Wait, wait, wait what do you mean Deuce will be heartbroken?"

She rolled her eyes before replying "You seriously cannot be that dense!"

"What do you mean?"

"Rocky!" CeCe started, grabbing the girl's shoulders and looking straight into her eyes "Listen to me carefully… Deuce is in _LOVE_ with _YOU_!"

Rocky shook herself out of her friend's grasp "That's not true! He's not in love with me."

"You are ridiculous. Of course it's true."

No it couldn't be. He wasn't in love with her. They were best friends. She wasn't his type and he wasn't hers. And that kiss…it hadn't meant anything. And the way they kind of flirted yesterday…that was nothing but playfulness; they weren't really into each other…right? No of course not! CeCe was just delusional.

Rocky still unsure with herself and her thoughts shook her head "No it's not." She said before sighing and leaning back on the couch.

CeCe rolled her eyes at her friend before saying: "Forget it… If you don't believe me then fine."

* * *

It was 6 o'clock and Rocky sat looking at herself through CeCe's vanity mirror. Her hair was picked up in a nicely done pickup braid, courtesy of CeCe, with her bangs framing her face perfectly. She had on a black dress that ended a few inches before her knees. It was flow-y and loose with the top part shaped like a heart. On top of that was her jean jacket and to top it off her black laced-up boots.

"Okay make-up time!" CeCe hollered coming out of the bathroom with her make-up bag.

Rocky sighed a little before looking at her "Okay…"

CeCe frowned at her friend's lack of enthusiasm, "What's wrong with you? You're going out with a hot guy. You should be excited!"

"I am!" Rocky said before giving her friend a smile.

Maybe she wasn't so excited… Her thoughts were still on the conversation she and CeCe had. She didn't know why her thoughts wandered over there and that got her mad.

"Come on, beautify me!"

With that said CeCe walked over to Rocky and began her make-up. After thirty minutes CeCe stepped away from her friend and turned her around so she could look at herself.

"You look gorgeous my friend!" CeCe gave her a small smile and eyed Rocky as she examined herself.

Her lips were tinted red with a light clear lip-gloss over it. Her eyes held a light blue, almost invisible, color with her eyelashes covered in mascara in a way that made her eyelashes appear longer and luscious. She really did look great.

She gave her best friend a hug and thanked her. "Thank you CeCe, you are the best!"

CeCe flipped her red hair over her shoulder "I know!" she looked over to the clock on her desk and gasped "Rocky! Come on you have to go. It's 6:45!" Rocky's eyes widened before she grabbed her phone and both girls ran out the door.

* * *

It was 7:00pm and Deuce was just now getting in his car. He had his Crusty's red uniform T-shirt and a pair of denim dark jeans. He messed a little with his hair until he was satisfied with the looked and started up his truck.

All day he had been helping his grandfather with moving furniture and everything else he had in his house. His grandfather was moving to New York next week and he was loading everything in the moving truck. His muscles hurt and he was exhausted, but he had a job to do.

He was saving up money to go to college. Yes, he wanted to go to college. It didn't seem like him, but he had become rather serious about school. It may have been summer but he was starting his senior year soon and he needed to be prepared.

He made it to Crusty's at 7:08 on the dot and locked his truck behind him. He had gotten his truck for his 16th birthday; he paid for it of course. He loved his Toyota truck.

"Hey Uncle Frank, what you need me to do?" he asked his uncle as he put on his apron. His uncle continued with his pizza making and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I need you to serve table 7."

Deuce nodded before grabbing his little black notebook and heading over to the booth.

* * *

_About 10 minutes earlier_

Rocky made it on time, she turned to CeCe and gave her a smile "Thanks for accompanying me and as much as I want you to stay, I don't think that'll be a good idea. Remember the movie theatre incident?" Rocky smirked.

CeCe chuckled before nodding "True, true. Well have fun darling. I think I'm going to take a walk around the park anyways." CeCe shrugged before giving her friend a hug and walking off.

Rocky took in a deep breath and looked down to her watch: 7:57. She walked in and spotted a tall blond and walked up to him. She quickly noticed that it was Sam and sat across from him. "Hey." She gave him a smile.

He grinned back "Hello there. You look beautiful." He commented before taking her hand in his and giving it a lingering kiss. Rocky giggled a little before moving her hand away.

"I'm glad you decided to come… I was worried I would've been stood up." He chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. It's happened before." He shrugged.

"Well I'm not like that." _Even though I thought about it_, she thought to herself.

He smiled "Good."

It was quiet for a few seconds, she unsure what to say, and he wandering what he should say.

"So, um, you live here in Chicago?" he asked suddenly. She looked up and shook her head. "No, I actually live in New York. I came here from my work to visit my family and friends."

"Oh you work? How old are you then?" he chuckled and she couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, but it's not like an office job," she said with a playful eye roll "I actually do modeling jobs," she giggled "I'm only 17." She told him.

He nodded "Oh okay good." He chuckled "Modeling, eh? That's pretty cool…"

_Score! Not only is she hot, but she's a model!_ He thought to himself with a smirk.

She nodded "Yeah, it is, but it's tiring… But anyways what about you?"

"I'm into sports. Like football, volleyball, soccer, anything that's a sport."

"You like dancing?"

"Hate it."

"Oh." She sighed. _Okay, let's see._ "How about we do twenty questions?" she pitched in. it may have been a date she didn't want to go in the end but she wasn't going to let it get boring.

He nodded with a smile "Sure."

"Okay, I'll go first. What's your full name? It's always good to start from there,"

"True. Samuel Jack Johnson. But I don't like my first name so people just call me Sam." He shrugged.

She nodded.

"What about you?"

"Raquel Blue…though I hate my first name so people just call me Rocky." She said with a chuckle, realizing that Sam had said the same.

"I guess we have that in common." He said. She nodded with a smile and before they knew it there were asking each other questions back and forth.

"Age?"

"19."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Green."

"Where's our waiter?"

"Is that part of twenty questions?" he chuckled before looking down to his watch. It was 7:10 and they were still waiting for their waiter. He then realized it was beyond packed so he shrugged. "It's pretty packed in here."

She nodded "Favorite song?"

* * *

Deuce walked up to the pairing and held his notebook out. "Sorry about the wait. I'm Deuce Martinez, and I'll be your waiter for this evening." He finally looked up from his notebook and shock ran through him as he noticed who he was serving.

"Deuce?" Rocky gasped lightly before looking down.

Sam, unaffected by her reaction, just gave Deuce a smile "Nah, it's alright dude. It's a bit crowded anyways."

Deuce nodded, still a little shocked but he needed to do his job "Yeah…So can I offer you guys any drinks?"

"Coke for me and for the beautiful lady she'll have…"

"I'll have water, thanks." She mumbled. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. It felt as if she was cheating. She didn't know why, it was stupid. It wasn't like she and Deuce had a relationship other than friendship. _Get a grip, Rocky_, she told herself before mustering out a smile to Sam.

Deuce nodded, writing it down before saying: "I'll be right back then." He left the table, heading to the back. He felt his chest becoming tight and felt his eyes turn into a glare. He told himself to relax.

He could not loose control right now.

* * *

CeCe found herself wandering around the park. It was dark outside but the light poles did a great job helping her not get lost in the darkness.

Her mind had been wandering to Ty all day. She couldn't believe she let herself fall for such a player. That's what he was. It seemed that their 6 months together meant nothing to him. He never cared. She had always been the one to put more into the relationship, never him.

Her heart had been broken a couple of times already but this one seemed to have hurt the most. She let herself fall to fast…she even admitted that she loved him and he had said the same back. _Nothing but a no good liar._

She felt tears in her eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest. She felt like crying until there were no tears left. She couldn't stand feeling this way. He was her first real boyfriend… and he let her down.

What a jerk.

She wiped away a few tears that had fallen out of her eyes. She felt like screaming. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. She was glad she was strong enough to break up with him and even stronger to slap him. That had made her feel a little better. She slapped him and he deserved it.

She sat down on a bench and hugged herself. She didn't realize how chilly it had gotten out. She didn't have a sweater so that was a total fail. She sighed before running a hand over her face, wiping her tears away.

There were a few people walking in the park. Most of them were happy couples. She rolled her eyes. Most of them held hands, or had their arms around each other. Some would stop to give the other a kiss. At the moment all that seemed repulsive to her.

Her stop felt weak and her heart felt empty. She missed that already.

She felt footsteps walking closer to her and she looked up, "Günther." She mumbled as she noticed that it was her friend that had come up to her. "What are you doing here?" she whispered and scooted over so he could sit on the bench with her.

He sat next to her and let his eyes wander to her puffy-red eyes "I was just walking around when I spotted you. No one could miss that red hair of yours." He said with a raspy chuckle, hoping to get at least a smile out of her.

Unfortunately it didn't work. She looked down and let out a breathy sigh. "Yeah," she mumbled brokenly and a few more tears escaped her eyes.

He noticed and gently took her hand "Hey, don't cry." He whispered and lifted her head up so their eyes locked. "You're too beautiful to cry." He said and wiped a few tears away from her porcelain skin.

She closed her eyes at his light touch before whispering out a "Sorry," she swallowed a lump in her throat before resting her head on his shoulder.

He could hear her hiccup and felt horrible. He hated seeing her so broken. It wasn't like her. She was the happy, always hyper friend of his. The one who never saw the bad side to anything. And to see her like this killed him.

His thumb caressed her small hand when an idea struck him. He wasn't going to let her continue to cry like this. "Come on," he said before slowly standing up. She looked up in confusion "What?" she asked softly.

He took her hand and gently brought her up with him "Let's dance."

"Günther, you do realize there's no music, right?"

He nodded "And your point is?"

That brought a small smile to her face. "Okay, just making sure." She softly brought a hand to his shoulder and the other continued to stay in his hand. He let a hand rest on her waist as the other gave her hand a light squeeze.

They swayed together with no rhythm making her lightly giggle. "How about you sing?" she pitched in. He raised an eyebrow before shrugging "Okay, but I'll warn you…I'm not the best singer." He said his voice now lacking the thick accent he used to have years ago.

"I'm sure you're great. Now sing something." She mumbled. He sighed a little and thought of a song to sing. He's never really sung to anybody but his sister whenever she was sad. She had told him that he had a good voice but of course he never believed it.

_"Beauty queen of only _seventeen_, had some trouble with herself,"_ he sang softly, purposely changing the lyrics to match her age, which made her smile just a little more. _"He was always there to help her; she always belonged to someone else,"_

_"I drove from miles and miles and round up at your door, I had you so many times but somehow I want more…I don't mind spending everyday out in the cold in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile and ask her if she wants to stay awhile,"_

She rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to sing softly to her. They continued to sway together and she finally felt calmness in her heart.

_"And she will be loved, she will be loved. She will be loved, she will be loved..."_

* * *

There pizza came and the whole time Rocky's leg was shaking. She felt nervous and restless as she listened to Sam talk on and on about football and sports. The date started out great but as time progressed, the urge of going home continued to grow more and more.

She eyes wandered around the restaurant slowly, not wanting to make it obvious, and she found herself wanting to find Deuce again. He wasn't the one that brought them their pizza, not like Sam noticed, and she wondered why.

Why wasn't it him that brought the pizza? Why was her heart beating this way at the thought of him? Why did her stomach feel so weak? Why did she wish that it was Deuce she was having this date with?

"…But in the end we won the game with 8 points and the loosing team: 6…" he ended his story with a victory smile.

"Uh, huh, really that's great."

He nodded "Yeah, I know thanks to me though…that reminds me of the time I…" and then there was another story of him saving of the day or something like that. She also noticed that Sam was rather cocky. Not the playful kind, like Deuce, but the real annoying kind, the one that makes you want to bang your head against a wall.

He had this weird thing he did with his lips, almost like a smirk but it seemed weird…and the way he would look at her. His eyes filled with something she's seen many guys look at her with, something she never liked. He was also so full of it. She sighed. This was probably her worst date ever.

She picked at her pizza not at all interested in eating it. Actually she wasn't interested in being here all together. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Deuce eyed them from the back of the restaurant as he answered the ringing phones. The phones were constantly ringing, giving him no time to think for himself. He said the usual and waited for the people to order what they wanted.

"Yeah, you're order will be done in 20. Pickup? Sure. Okay," then he would hang up. He groaned. It was 7:45 and he was exhausted.

His eyes continued to look at the pairing. He noticed that the blond continued talking animatedly with Rocky and now and then he would take her hand and flirt with her or he would continue talking. He also noticed that Rocky wasn't saying much. She just nodded with a smile on her face. He didn't know whether it was fake or not. It probably wasn't. He was sure that she was in awestruck mode like she was at the beach yesterday.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance to that. The jealous feeling hadn't left him and he feared it would never as long as she continued hanging out with that guy.

Yesterday he had been thinking that today he would asked her out. He had been coaching himself all day, but was too chicken to pick up the phone and do just that. But he could forget about that now.

She was with this dude and she seemed happy. CeCe was wrong.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the ending of the date… So what did ya'll think? Also if anybody has any ideas for the next chapter in anything please don't be afraid to let me know in a review. It's always great to hear from you guys :) anyways love you all and REVIEW ;)**


	9. I'll always be there

**Hello my fellow readers, here is chapter 9. Whoo! Haha, I'm positive you'll all like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. **

**Thanks to:**

**TheWazzupPeople**

**Guest**

**Mee (QueenCupcake101)**

**Abbie Korede**

**TheNewArtist**

**Simpossible98**

**You guys are seriously amazing with your reviews. If it wasn't for your reviews this story wouldn't have made it this far, so thank you. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 9**

He saw them exchange a few words with each other before Sam stood up and took Rocky's hand in his before walking out of the restaurant. He saw Rocky shoot him a quick look, but he didn't know what it meant. She seemed a bit worried…

* * *

Rocky and Sam stood in front of Crusty's and Sam continued to have a rather tight grip on her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away and it took all she had in her not to glare at him.

He smiled at her as if not noticing anything before saying: "I had a great time with you, I hope we'll have more times together…" the way he said that made her feel uncomfortable so she just nodded a little as if waving him off.

He took a grasp of her hand once again before he brought her closer to him. She gulped a little. The look he was giving her at the restaurant seemed to have intensified and she didn't like it. She tried to move away but then one of his arms wrapped itself around her small waist.

She could feel his breath hit her nose and she moved her head a little "Yeah, well thanks for the date. But I have to go…" she tried to move away but his grip only tightened.

"Oh come on, stay a little bit longer. The fun's just begun." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes before his lips pressed against hers rough. Her hands pressed against his chest and she pushed him away. "What are you doing?" she just about shrieked.

He chuckled before caressing her cheek with his thumb "Come on babe. I know you want me… let's go somewhere just the two of us."

Her heart rate was increasing and she felt trapped. She didn't know what to do, her voice hitched in her throat and before she knew it his lips were on hers once more. Though this time harder than before as his hands roamed around her body freely.

She felt like screaming and she tried her best to push him away but he was too strong…

* * *

Deuce, feeling worried about the look he had received from her, looked to one of his co-workers before saying: "Hey, Lisa can you cover for me for a moment? I need to go check on something."

Lisa just nodded aloofly and he dashed outside. He looked around before he spotted a girl trying to pull away from a man who seemed to be taking advantage of her. Deuce felt anger flare up in him and he ran up to them and pushed the guy away roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at him before pushing him once again, Sam's back hitting the concrete wall.

He looked at Rocky and saw that her face had turned pale and she seemed close to hyperventilating. Just looking at her scared face gave him some new fueled anger and he ducked as Sam took a swing at him.

He threw a punch towards his jaw but Sam moved away before it could make contact with his face. "Why don't you buzz off, taco boy? We were just having a little fun," Sam smirked readying himself to kick him.

"First off I'm not Mexican and second I don't think she wants to play…" he told him before grabbing the leg that was close to connecting with his gut and twisting it causing Sam to land hard on his back with a loud groan.

"Why don't you do us a favor and back off. Go find someone else to mess with." He spat at him. He looked at Rocky before taking her hand gently "Come on," he said before sending one last look at Sam and leading Rocky away from the scene.

When they were by his car, that's when the tears fell. Deuce wrapped his arms around her and she quickly hugged him as she cried. She was so scared. Terrified.

"I-I w-was so…s-s-scared." She cried into his chest. Deuce just held onto her and just soothed her until calm. "It's okay… you're safe now. It's okay…"

* * *

His car parked right by her apartment and he turned off the engine. She didn't move from her position on the passenger's seat as she kept her eyes on the window on her side.

Deuce had finally been able to calm her down enough to take her home in his car. He told himself that he would pass by Crusty's after this to talk to his uncle on why he ditched his job. He knew being here was more important.

He looked down to her hands before slowly taking one in his, hoping to grab her attention. She turned her head and looked at him with her brown eyes. Her eyes held no more fear, but gratefulness. She looked down to their intertwined hands and gave his a little squeeze. When she spoke her voice came out raspy and low, "Thank you…" was all she said.

He nodded his head a little "Anytime… I'll always be there to protect you…"

She repeated his words in her mind over and over. She looked into his eyes and thought his words had another meaning to them. "Yeah, I know." She gave him a soft smile before resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to leave yet. She felt safe next him.

Her thoughts then wandered to earlier this morning and Cece's words, _"He's in love with you…"_ It seemed crazy earlier today, but the way he protected her. Going against someone taller and maybe even stronger than him just to defend her, made her think on her words.

"Hey Deuce?" she mumbled before moving her head to look directly into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked with question in his brown eyes.

As she looked into his eyes she suddenly felt nervous and backed down on what she was going to say. "Um, uh…never mind." She sighed.

This caught his attention. "No what is it?" she shook her head but kept their faces a close distance.

He could feel her breath against his cheek and the way her eyes bored deeply into his. He needed to try something. "Hey Rocky?" he whispered softly. She cocked her head a little to the side in question. "Wha…" but before her question could be finished his lips softly claimed hers.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad (I've never written a 'fighting' scene), but I hope you liked it anyways :) And what do you think about the cliffhanger? Huh huh? Hahaha. Yeah I know, short chapter but you got to admit it was sweet…well the ending… Anyways, REVIEW, I want to see if we can make it up to sixty before chapter 10, which will probably be the best chapter yet, so yeah! **

**Love you guys.**


End file.
